<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NeoApp: 3 New Messages by drawing_board</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502778">NeoApp: 3 New Messages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawing_board/pseuds/drawing_board'>drawing_board</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Crack, Group texts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Texting, probably a relationship or two along the line, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawing_board/pseuds/drawing_board</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperM gets added to NCT and WayVs private messaging app. The predictable shit happens.<br/>(Basically an excuse to use a lot of NCT/WAYV and Super-M memes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Squad Goals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super M is added to the texting app NCT has been using, courtesy of Taeyong's computer programmer friend. They pick usernames. </p><p>The rest of 127 finds out what the Super M chats group name is with disastrous results.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Tyong </em> </b> <em> has added </em> <b> <em>Tae</em></b><em><b>min</b> , </em> <b> <em> Baekhyun</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em> Kai</em> </b> , <b> <em> 10sion</em> </b> <em> , </em> <b> <em>NeomuSexy, </em> </b> <em> and </em> <b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Tyong </em> </b> <em> has changed the group name to ‘ </em> <b> <em>Super M</em> </b> <em> ’ </em></p><p><b> <em>Tyong</em> </b>: Welcome! </p><p><b> <em>Baekhyun</em> </b>: woot woot! </p><p><b> <em>Kai</em> </b>: Are you sure this is secure? </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: It’s good, Taeyong hyung’s friend made it for us </p><p><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b>: WayV has been using it too </p><p><b> <em>Taemin</em> </b>: how do I change my username? </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : hit back and click the gear at the top right corner<br/><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: it’s very user friendly</p><p><b> <em>Taemint</em> </b>: nice <br/><b><em>Taemint</em> </b>: can we use emojis in the username? </p><p><b> <em>Tyong</em> </b>: yep</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: NICE </p><p><b> <em>Kai</em> </b>: Tae...candy? </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: A tribute to MY song? You shouldn’t have 🥰</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : Tae MINT <b>🍬🍬🍬</b></p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: that doesn’t look like a mint🧐</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: I must reluctantly agree</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : 🙁💔 it does on my phone<br/><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: im gonna keep it</p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>:you can just admit it’s a tribute to me its okay, there's no shame in stanning talent</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>:I would change it just to spite you, but then you’d win </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>:but if you keep it I still win</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>:You can keep your victory, I’ll keep my name </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: ooooooh that sounded deep </p><p><b> <em>Kai</em> </b> : Daang TaeCandy script writing 💯<br/><b> <em>Kai</em> </b> : Bacon K.O.<br/><b> <em>Kai</em> </b>: I guess I should change mine too? KimKai? </p><p><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b> : oh wow that’s so good, can I suggest something? <br/><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b>: NeomuBORING 🙄🙄</p><p><b> <em>Kai</em> </b>: if only I could think up something as original asNeOmUSExy</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : lmao <br/><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: in his defense it used to be NeomuXexi but no one got the pun</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> :Kai hyung Yangyang has a suggestion for your username<br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>:Kaiser</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: I like that!</p><p><b> <em>Tyong</em> </b> : Kaiser!! <b>👑👑👑</b> Yesssssssss✊</p><p><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b>: Kaiser roll? </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> : not everything is about food, baby<br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: its german for emperor </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: I like it. Bow down before your emperor </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: emoji username squad!</p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: bow??? down??? Before who?? </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: LOL long live the Kaiser  </p><p><b> <em>Tyong</em> </b>: 🙇 long live the Kaiser! </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> : Zu Ihren Diensten, königliche Hoheit <br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: I don't know what that means but Yangyang typed it. So I wouldn't trust it </p><p><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b>: would you trust me if I told you to say something in Cantonese? </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: I trust you implicitly Xuxi ♡ </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: Taeyong hyung would you trust me if I told you to say something in english? </p><p><b> <em>Tyong</em> </b>: of course! id never question it </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: cute </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : so cute <br/><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: Jongin Baekhyun hyung would you trust me if I told you to say something in Japanese? </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: SHINee's Lee Taemin would never lead me astray </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b> : lmao no<br/><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: not unless we’re in front of a camera</p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: not to toot my own horn or anything but I feel like the 'never lead me astray' is a pretty good line too </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords </em> </b> <em> has changed the group name to ‘ </em> <b> <em>Squad Goals</em> </b> <b>🤘</b> <em> ’ </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>127 Squad</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Dongsookie</em> </b>: I just want everyone here to know that I saw Taeyong hyungs phone<br/><b><em>Dongsookie</em> </b>: and Mark named their Super M chat "Squad Goals"</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: TRAITOR</p><p><b> <em>Takoyakiprince</em> </b>: top 10 anime betrayals </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: betrayed by my own other half &lt;/3 who would have thought</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: WITH THE SUPER M SIGN! 🤘 <br/><b><em>Markmywords</em> </b>:Obviously I love this squad more!! why do you have to twist my words</p><p><b> <em>Junguwu</em> </b>: really???? 🥺🥺</p><p><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b>: I only say this because I think you mean that, and because I'm not emotionally invested in this situation<br/><b><em>Dodobird</em> </b>: but Haechan has Taeyong's phone and is taking screenshots of this chat. Considering Tyongs in SuperM chat as well i have a good idea what he plans to do with it </p><p><b> <em>NewMoon</em> </b>: Would it even be that bad if they saw? I’m sure they all feel that way about their own main groups </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: whoa what was that sound? Doyoung did you hear that? Did something break? </p><p><b> <em>Takoyakiprince</em> </b>: holy shit should i come downstairs<br/><b><em>Takoyakiprince</em> </b>: to watch? 🍿 </p><p><b> <em>NewMoon</em> </b>: what broke??</p><p><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b>: possibly Haechan</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: ah crap. Its the hallway lamp</p><p><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b>: too bad </p><p><b> <em>Takoyakiprince</em> </b>: too bad its the lamp or too bad it's not Haechan?</p><p><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b>: I would never wish pain on someone I love </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: that's...surprisingly sweet of you? </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : lol<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: or a very good way of not answering the question </p><p><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b> : I admit nothing <br/><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b> : gotta go assess the wreckage <br/><b> <em>Dodobird</em> </b>: this time I definitely mean the lamp</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Neomu Xuxi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Foreign Swagger starts roasting Mark, then proceeds to be chaotic. </p><p>Super M hyung line create a group to speak freely without the hoobaes, but conversation get too real. Baekhyun has a solution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Foreign Swagger</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: so apparently Mark thinks that no one understood the NeomuXexi pun</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: LMAO</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : mark <br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: im dissapointed in you </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: its one letter off from Xuxi and sounds like sexy, its not that hard</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> : literally everyone got the pun<br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: we were trying not to encourage him</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : …<br/><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: in hindsight that explains a lot </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: it backfired so spectacularly</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: BECAUSE OF MARK </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: ikr he just dropped the pun and went with facts </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : F<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : A<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : C<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : T<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : S<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: ?</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: jeffrey drank truth serum today 😮</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: you're so annoying </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: do you think Xuxi is neomu sexy? I work with him, do you want me to set it up? </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b> : both of you are so annoying 🙄<br/><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b> : @Ten are you forgetting that he was in a group with me first?<br/><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: and I don't date guys </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: he's just comfortable enough with his sexuality to admit when a guy is sexy </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: oh you're going to play that game?</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: As am I. I think you're sexy Ten 🐈</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: @Jaehyun are you forgetting he was in MY MV before he even debuted? </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: Jaehyun, I think you're beautiful🌹</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: are you saying you mean more to Lucas than I do?</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: is that even in question? These are just facts</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: Mark, I think you're adorable.👼</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : thanks Johnny, I think you're cool <br/><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: guys</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: wooooow the nerve</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: GUYS 😡😡😡</p><p><em><strong>CasperJung</strong></em>: yes Mark</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: do you ever think that the reason he's very confident in himself is because you all fight over him like school girls? </p><p><em><strong>CasperJung</strong></em>: ....he makes a good point </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: It's. Possible?</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : also literally none of us have the same claim on him as Kun hyung <br/><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: and most importantly I don't think this is healthy</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: lol Mark I don't think they're serious </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: my twin ♡ so cute </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: Mark is too good for this world 😭🤧</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : despite the tone, they're being disgustingly cute with each other <br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: if this were in person it would be a lot of aegyo voice </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: oh </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: which is a color I really don't like on either of you 🤢🤮❌</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b> : that's comforting <br/><b><em>Markmywords</em></b>: I still think it’s probably a good thing Lucas will never see this </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: @johnny why do you lie </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b> : Shouldn’t he be seeing it, though? <br/><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b> : shouldn't he be in this group? <br/><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: he IS a foreigner </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: like you? </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: I was in America for FOUR years</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: That's why he's here! 😂</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: THAT'S WHY I'M HERE</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: that's why you're here-- </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b> : 🤣🤣🤣<br/><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: but seriously shouldn't we have added Chinaline and Yuta in here as well?</p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: not really, this was always more about English speakers </p><p><b> <em>10sion </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group to </em> <b> <em> ‘Foreign Swagger EngFam’</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: does this mean we're bringing Yang2 Hendery and Xiaojun in here too? </p><p><b> <em>10sion </em> </b> <em> has changed the name of the group to ‘ </em> <b> <em>Foreign Swagger: OG EngFam’</em> </b></p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: 🤣🤣 Ten why are you working so hard to keep people out of this group </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: because it's one of the few groups he hasn't turned off notifications for </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: and I really wanna keep it that way </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: how many groups are you in? </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> : far too many<br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: im honorary member in a lot of groups I have no business being in </p><p><b> <em>Markmywords</em> </b>: like the 127 10th floor group</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: oh yeah, wasn't that Yuta hyung's idea? </p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b> : wait he gets to be in the <b>10</b> th floor group because his name is 10, but I don't?<br/><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: what kind of bs is this </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: that just how it be when you're a king </p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: pretty privileges</p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: 😘</p><p><b> <em>CasperJung</em> </b>: but not as pretty as me~ 😚</p><p><b> <em>AmaJohn</em> </b>: what am I watching right now </p><p><b> <em>10sion</em> </b> : 😐<br/><b> <em>10sion</em> </b>: you know what I really do think you and Xuxi have a special connection </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b><em>Bacon</em></b> <em>added</em> <b><em>Kaiser</em></b><b>👑 </b><em>and</em> <b><em>Tae</em></b><b>🍬</b></p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: it occurred to me we are probably the only ones here in just one chat</p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: so this is a loners club? </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: id like to think of it as the sunbae group</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: this actually sounds like a good idea </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: that sounds like a backhanded insult</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: no, really! I think this is a great idea </p><p><b><em>Kaiser</em></b><b>👑</b> <em>changed the name of the group to</em><b><em> 'Sunbae Squad' </em></b></p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: a bit derivative but okay </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: I'm open to better ideas if you have any </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: so what do we talk about here? The kids? </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: we can talk about anything. I'm doing my duty as a leader by giving you guys a space to talk without worrying about your dignity as seniors in front of the kids</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : Whoa, that's insightful <br/><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: I mean we could just text or Katalk or anything other than the NeoApp but still, it's a sweet thought </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b> <em> changed the name of the group to </em> <b> <em>‘TaeBaeKai’</em></b></p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b> : Sometimes I worry that Taeyong and Ten are never going to be comfortable enough to give us honest criticism, even if they think it. <br/><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: a very tiny part of me is okay with that since they're comfortable giving suggestions  </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: not Mark and Lucas? </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: I don't think Mark has any criticisms. And Lucas</p><p><b><em>Tae</em></b><b>🍬</b> <em>changed the name of the group to ‘</em><b><em>TBK#TheBigKids’</em></b></p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b> : Lucas says whatever he wants to say lol <br/><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: but he says it without making you feel like its criticism </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: true lol he has the weirdest kind of diplomacy</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : sometimes I feel like making sure this group succeeds is my personal responsibility<br/><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: I know it isn't, but I feel like that sometimes </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: I understand that </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: yeah </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: wow it got really quiet</p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: i know this was the whole point but this is a bit depressing </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: we got too real</p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: can you see messages in a chat before you're a part of it? </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: not sure, let's test it out </p><p><b><em>Tae</em></b><b>🍬</b> <em>has left</em></p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b> : Taemin once drunk dialed me and talked for four minutes straight. He called me back the next day, swore me to secrecy, and promised to treat me to dinner 5 times if I never teased him about it <br/><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b> : I agreed, obviously<br/><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: but to this day I have no idea what I'm keeping a secret because the whole thing was barely intelligible and in Japanese </p><p><b><em>Kaiser</em></b><b>👑</b> <em>has added</em> <b><em>Tae</em></b><b>🍬</b> </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b> : 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣<br/><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: I approve of this </p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b> : okay I don't see anything from when I was out of the group<br/><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: what happened? What did you guys say?</p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: just a funny picture, I'll send it to you later </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: i have a way to save this group from getting too sad</p><p><b><em>Bacon</em></b> <em>has added </em><b><em>NeomuSexy</em></b></p><p><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b> : HEY WHATSUUUUPPPP??!! 😃🥳<br/><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b> : TheBigKids?? Is this the tall people club? <br/><b> <em>NeomuSexy</em> </b>: Baekhyun hyung what are you doing here?😆😆😆 </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: DEAD </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: YAH!!! 💢</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: LMAO </p><p><b> <em>Kaiser</em> </b> <b>👑</b>: I've never seen something he's done backfire so quickly </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b> : I already regret my decision<br/><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: 😒</p><p><b> <em>Tae</em> </b> <b>🍬</b>: but once again- mission: success! </p><p><b> <em>Bacon</em> </b>: 😏 #leaderskills</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a wholly self-indulgent, fail at comedy (with about 1 and 1/2 half serious moments at some point)- but I hope you like it!<br/>please leave comments if you feel like it, they make my day! (also I'd love suggestions on usernames for the Dreamies because I don't know them well, or usernames for anyone else, or situations!)<br/>Thanks for reading<br/>｡^‿^｡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>